dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sales Guide
If you want to earn some kamas, there are different ways that you can sell your items on Dofus. The possibilities are as follows: =Selling to Players= Whether you crafted them or got them as a drop, items will be one of your main sources of revenue on Dofus. Of course, many NPCs (all those who have a Buy/Sell option in their menu) will accept the items you want to get rid of, but at ridiculously low (fixed) prices (see "Sell to NPCs" hereunder). If your item can be of interest to other players, you'll be better off trying to sell to fellow adventurers. This can be done: * as a direct sale (both players are at the same coordinates and exchange their goods via a pop-up screen) * using a NPC seller as a go-between (Sellrooms), or * offering your goods for sale when you are off-line (Merchant mode) The different methods are further described below. Direct sales Trading your items in real time can be time-consuming, but it is also the most interactive and cost-effective way of trading (no fees). If offers the ability of bargaining, as well as the possibility to exchange item(s) for other items and/or kamas. Advertising your sales So, you've decided to sell your valuable items? How will you find a buyer? You can: * use the general channel to advertise your sales to passer-bys (very highly discouraged - people will yell at you to use the trading channel) * use the covered market, a room dedicated for direct trading * use the trading channel Open air sales Simply use the General channel to advertise your sales and hope a passer-by will be interested in buying. To maximize your sales opportunities, you can either go where the greatest number pass by (the Zaaps, in particular, that of Astrub at (4,-19)). Due to flooding issues, however, Ankama now have restricted the General channel in some crowded places and implemented a waiting time between two messages. The covered market Avalaible at (4,-19) (the Astrub Zaap map, the stairs are in the top right corner), the covered market "allows players who want to auction their item to gather in one provided place without disturbing the other players". The Trading channel Implemented in release 1.16.2, the Trading channel is probably the best way to advertise your sales, as you can potentially reach all players that are on line. Any player can deactivate the channel to avoid trading messages to be displayed on their screens, though. Tip: Use the short cut "SHIFT + click on an item" to make the item name appear in your message. Other players can then click on the link in your message to display the auctioned item, including all its characterstics (good to check the stats of an item). The Exchange function description and pic of the Exchange dialog here Selling via a NPC : the Sellrooms You don't want to lose time looking for buyers? For a fixed fee (varying locally - see the Sellroom page,) offer your items for sale at a Sellroom and go on with your other activities. Selling off-line: The Merchant Mode When going off-line, a P2P player can choose to set his or her character in Merchant mode. The items you selected will be offered for sale to any player looking at your shop, at the price you specified. The kamas for items bought at your shop will be automatically credited to you. For details, see the Merchant page. =Selling to NPCs= You can sell items to any NPC who has a Buy/Sell option in their menu when you click on them. With a few exceptions, the prices that NPCs offer are not impressive, and you would be wiser to focus your selling elsewhere. (However, the prices relative to each other can sometimes be informative. For example, if the price an NPC offers for one item is 100 kamas while the price for every other item is 1 kama, chances are good that the 100 kama item is rare--and you should run to a better market to sell it.) One exception is ethereal weapons. NPCs will always offer to buy any ethereal weapon at a price which is equal to (Weapon Level+1)*100. For example, a level 19 shovel will always be bought for 2000 kamas (regardless of the weapon's durability). Depending on how strong the market for ethereal weapons is, this can be a pretty fair deal. Possibly another exception has to do with crafted items. In the Bow Carver profession, there are some bows that NPCs will buy at prices which are not ridiculously low, specifically the Eco-Freak and Gobball's Horn series. A Bow Carver can sell these bows to an NPC and almost make enough kamas to buy all the ingredients needed to craft the same number of bows again, making these bows excellent choices to train on. Do other professions have similar items? Further research is needed! =Selling your professional services= So, finally got your profession level up nice and high? Time to make money off of it! Make (or buy) a rune for your profession, then activate it. You can either sit in the workshop during peak hours, or go about your daily tasks and wait for someone to message you. The benefit of being in a shop is people will come asking you for help because you're right there and ready. Unfortunately, this also means you won't be doing much else. Going about your daily tasks while leaving the rune active is a great use of your time, but you won't see much business unless you're level 100 in your profession. Don't forget to check the resource book frequently to see who is on, and your competitors for business. If you're the highest level on, you WILL get all the business (provided you don't charge). To Charge or Not to Charge? You have three options when hiring out your profession services. The first is to charge for your handiwork. The second is to not charge if you fail to make the craft (if you have a crafting profession). The third is if you provide resources. Depending if you want EXP, kamas, or both, you will tweak these options around. If you're a lower level, try offering materials and charging only a modest sum for your services. Most higher levels don't provide resources, and also charge for their work. Obviously you want to turn a profit, so find some way to make kamas. Don't forget that with enough patience, you'll become a high level, and reap the rewards of your dedication. Category:Game information